kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Artabazus of Phrygia
Artabazus (in Greek Αρτάβαζος; lived 4th century BC) was a Persian general and satrap. Artabazus was sent in 362 BC, in the reign of Artaxerxes II, against the revolted Datames, satrap of Cappadocia, but was defeated by the bravery and resolution of the latter. Rebellion from Persia In the reign of Artaxerxes III, Artabazus was satrap of Hellespont Phrygia, but in 356 BC he refused obedience to the king, which involved him in a war with the other satraps, who acknowledged the authority of Artaxerxes. He was at first supported by Chares, the Athenian, and his mercenaries, whom he rewarded very generously. Afterwards he was also supported by the Thebans, who sent him 5,000 men under Pammenes. With the assistance of these and other allies, Artabazus defeated his enemies in two great battles. Artaxerxes, however, succeeded in depriving him of his Athenian and Boeotian allies, whereupon Artabazus was defeated by the king's general, Autophradates, and was even taken prisoner. The Rhodians, Mentor and Memnon, two brothers-in-law of Artabazus, who had likewise supported him, still continued to maintain themselves, as they were aided by the Athenian Charidemus, and even succeeded in obtaining the liberation of Artabazus. After this, Artabazus seems either to have continued his rebellious operations, or at least to have commenced afterwards a fresh revolt; but he was at last obliged, with Memnon and his whole family, to take refuge with Philip II of Macedonia. Return to Persia During the absence of Artabazus, Mentor, his brother-in-law, was of great service to the king of Persia in his war against Nectanebo II of Egypt. After the close of this war, in 349 BC, Artaxerxes gave to Mentor the command against the rebellious satraps of western Asia. Mentor availed himself of the opportunity to induce the king to grant pardon to Artabazus and Memnon, who accordingly obtained permission to return to Persia. In the reign of Darius III Codomannus, Artabazus distinguished himself by his great fidelity and attachment to his sovereign. He took part in the Battle of Gaugamela, and afterwards accompanied Darius on his flight. After the death of the latter (330 BC), Alexander rewarded Artabazus for his fidelity with the satrapy of Bactria. Family His daughter, Barsine, became by Alexander the mother of Heracles; a second daughter, Artacama, was given in marriage to Ptolemy; and a third, Artonis, to Eumenes. In 328 BC, Artabazus, then a man of very advanced age, resigned his satrapy, which was given to Clitus. He had a son named Pharnabazus. References *Smith, William (editor); Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, "Artabazus (4)", Boston, (1867) Notes Diodorus Siculus, Bibliotheca, xv. 91 Diodorus, xvi. 22, 34, 52; Demosthenes, Speeches, "Against Aristocrates", 154, 155, 157, 159, 163 Arrian, Anabasis Alexandri, iii. 23, 29, vii. 4; Curtius Rufus, Historiae Alexandri Magni, iii. 13, v. 9, 12, vi. 5, vii. 3, 5, viii. 1 External links *Livius, Artabazus (2) by Jona Lendering ---------- Category:Alexander the Great Category:Phrygia Category:4th-century BC people Category:Achaemenid satraps be-x-old:Артабаз II ca:Artabazos II es:Artabazo II hr:Artabaz II. it:Artabazo di Frigia ru:Артабаз II sh:Artabaz od Frigije fi:Artabazos uk:Артабаз II